An Angelic Toddler
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: In which the GOM are brothers (half related), and kagami is their new baby brother, and he is not related to them at all. Once the GOM had a great relationship with each other, but it all crumbled away, keeping six broken brothers. Will their new brother be able to patch it or not? So kagami's adventure with his new brother will now begin!
1. Chapter 1

**_Do-Mo~_**

 ** _I wanted to try a family relationship with GOM and Kagami, so i gave it a go. also the the GOM are half related to each other_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own knb_**

 ** _Anyways, please read it~_**

* * *

"Eh, what did you say?"

"Like I said from today on you six brothers will gain a new baby brother"

This was a shocking news that hit the six brothers. They all protested to this idea, they didn't want another brother, six was enough. All of the GoM were first years in high school, and in different schools, so basically after a specific incident that happened in middle school their relationship started to crumble. Now, they no longer talk to each other only if it's necessarily, and they started to change to the worse. So after all that, they are going to take in a not related by blood brother.

This is getting worse to them by the minute, it can't be worse than that, right? But no, they will not have it their ways, they should also take care of him since their parents will be traveling overseas for long period.

Now they are all standing in front of sleeping infant, he was about 8 month's old, he has two tone, different shades of red and sun kissed tan too. He doesn't know how to talk, walk, nor do anything. The six of them were pondering about what to do now.

"I'm out of here, I don't care about this brat, but I'm not going to take care of him." Aomine grumbled out loudly.

"It's not like I want to do that either, so you don't have a voice in this matter, Aomine." Midorima held the bluenette's wrist. Aomine shoved out his hold strongly that it caused the megane to glare at him.

"h-hey don't fight in here, please. Aomine-chi, Midorima-chi!"

"Shut up, Kise!" the two of the synced. Kise started to show his crocodile tears and saying 'meanie'.

"Why should I be a part of this joke?!" Akashi sighed, and Murasakibara just kept munching his snacks. It was started to get noisy. But it all died when they heard kuroko's sentence.

"Oh, he woke up…"

They all went hovering around the waking toddler. He opened his eyes slowly, and gave out a cute small yawn. The baby had beautiful shiny crimson eye color, and with these cute big eyes he started looking at the giants that were around him. He reached out his little arms up to their direction, opening his palm and started shaking them indicating to be carried. Kuroko picked him gently, and rested the toddler's head on his pale arm. The reddish baby eyed all of them and then he smiled cutely, while closing his eyes.

"daaaaaa daaaaa"

"Eh? I didn't understand that, but he looks happy. Ne, kuroko-chi!" Kise was looking at the baby and poked his chubby cheek.

Midorima just glared, it seems like another problem has fallen on his head. "What's his name?"

"I believe it was….kagami taiga, Midorima-kun"

"We should all take care of him, it was request from our parents…." Akashi eyes narrowed "So, we will do it in turns…nobody has the right to refuse it."

"So he will go first?" asked Aomine as he furrowed his brows.

"We will do it by tossing papers, and there are numbers written inside it from 1 to 6, and the numbers will indicate our turns"

And it happened to be _Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, kuroko. And on the seventh day the turn will be on number one and that's Kise._ Kise just sighed and smiled.

"Well, I need to go to school now, what should I do with _him,_ Akashi-chi?" Akashi looked at him, then answered nonchalantly "take _him_ with you." they all stared at him, then sighed. So this is how it will be from now on, and they can't oppose to the emperor, his orders are absolute.

After eating breakfast, and for the first time after a while with everybody. Midorima was in charge of making it. So he was the one who made a warm bottle of milk for kagami to drink, the little infant was drinking or sucking on it happily. It was kind of refreshing to all of them. To see someone who was enjoying the food on the table.

"Kise-kun, are you ready?" it was surprising to find kuroko talking, because they all widened their eyes. 'Maybe kuroko is fond of this baby', they thought. Kise was grinning from ear to ear, it has been a long time since he heard his brother's voice.

"u-huh, I'm ready, and I'm sure that _he_ will be okay with me!"

"Why are you not using his name? Please everybody listen to me…"

This grabbed everyone's attention….

"Minna-san, please when you want to address kagami-kun's name, don't address him with _he or him_ , why should he be burdened with blames when kagami-kun is just a small baby, that doesn't even know that his parents die in an accident, and he doesn't have anybody except us. His _not related_ brothers"

All of them looked at kuroko and pondered a bit, but aomine just 'tsk-ed' and exit the house with a strong _slam._

Kise just wave a bye and left the house with a sad smile on the house

 **Kise's P.O.V.**

"Aomine-chi, wait for me-ssu!"

The bluenette looked at me with a glare, and he walked faster. I sighed and ran next to him. Aomine-chi glared at me again, but this time it was also to the baby…..errr…kagami, was it? I just looked at kagami and the baby looked at me…. The tanned man was looking at us too, then the crimson eyes was moved to the bluenette.

"What are you looking at, _brat?!"_ Kagami looked at him then giggled. And that was weird because most of the kids cry when they're glared at, and then _he_ squirmed in my hold and stretched his arms, cupping my cheeks with his two little palms.

"U-um, what's wrong? _Kagami…."_ The name was foreign on my tongue, I know that he didn't do anything to harm us, but still gaining a little brother who was an infant….is unbearable…he's not even related to us….. I don't want him…. Even if it sounds cruel….my thinking was interrupted by a tapping.

The baby was patting my checks, and hair with his small little palms….

"Eh? Why are you patting my face and hair?"

"booo boooo?" kagami tried to put a sad face on his face, but couldn't. He managed to make a duck face…

"Ah, do you want to go to the toilet?" it's not like a baby will understand what I say…. But he shacked his head as in 'no'. It seems that he understands what I say!

"booo daaa…boo boo" this time he drew circles with his little palms as he cupped my cheeks again….

"Then what's wrong? Why can't you say anyth-….ah, that's right you're still a baby and no way you can understand me….or what I feel now"

He looked at me with confused look, and see I was right he doesn't understand me. But now kagami slapped my cheeks with his two little hands…

"daaaa daaa, bo bo bo biiiiiiiiiii!" and again I don't understand what you say, I glared at him and he raised his little arms again, expecting another hit or slapped, but it never came. What came was a warm hug.

He hugged me with all his strength, and I heard him mutter "boo boo, waa waa." Don't tell me… his trying comfort…me. And I….was so cruel….

I hugged kagami back tightly…muttering 'sorry, sorry'….. and maybe it's not that bad to have a cute little brother like him….

"Ne, kagami-chi, let's go to school now! We will have fun-ssu!"

"baaaa baaaa" my cute little brother smiled at me happily

It was a first after a while, I managed to smile wide like that, a genuine smile that came from the heart…. And Aomine-chi was long gone to view this scene.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kise and kagami now arrived to the school. The blonde was grinning happily, and the infant was smiling at him. He entered the gym successfully without any fan girls following him. As he stepped inside the hall….

"KISEEEEEEE TEME, WHY ARE YOU LATE?!"

"Hmm, Kasamatsu-sempai!? Ah I'm sorry for being late!" the blonde was bowing to him. But this didn't save him form the kick, he was kicked with kagami in his hold.

"o-ow sempai, it hurts-ssu!" he held his back in pain… and now it hits him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

"Oi Kise. Shut up!" the raven head looked at the blond annoyingly. "K-k-k-KAGAMI-CHIII are you alright-ssu?!" Kise screamed as he was holding kagami carefully and inspecting his body if he was injured.

"Kagami-chi? Who's that?" Kasamatsu moved to kise's line view… and he sees the unexpected

"Oi kise. Who is that kid, no it's a freaking baby!? And from where did he come?!"

After feeling relieved that kagami is not injured, he carried kagami near his chest, folding the baby's arm around his neck. He said, "This is Kagami-chi-ssu! Kagami taiga! My new little baby brother, isn't he cute-ssu?!"

"daaa daaa, waa waaa~" kagami smile and grinned cutely

"C-cute?! Wait brother? And more importantly why is he here?!" Kasamatsu was so surprised about the baby, so kise explained everything about him, how his parents died and how they should take care of him. Kasamatsu crouched down to see a better look of the baby, and kagami looked at him and raised his arms and clapped happily…

"wa wa bammmuuu bammuuuu"

Kise was confused but happy to see his little brother laughing happily. And then he noticed that Kasamatsu was laughing too. And now he was much more confused…. The raven head picked kagami and moved him closer to his eye level.

"Kid, did you like it when I kicked Kise?!" Kasamatsu was amused with the baby's behaviour, and kise was like 'no way', kagami stared at the raven head, the he closed his eyes and giggled, "baaaaammmuu~"

Kise was disappointed, but still laughed on how cute his little brother is…

"Tadaimaaaa-ssu~"

"daaa"

Kise gave his cute little baby another hug and squealed. Kuroko was the one who first greeted them, and he smiled fondly at the scene.

"You seem to be fond of kagami-kun." Kise looked up to his brother, and put kagami on the floor. He scratched his neck and grinned sheepishly… "Ne, kuroko-chi… I'm really sorry about this morning…. And now…I accept him as my new little brother… and kagami-chi is really cute-ssu, I'm happy to have him as my little brother!"

Kise looked down, his amber orbs met with crimson one, his eyes widened, then he smiled. His little brother was smiling sweetly at him, and he can't but smile fondly at his new little brother. Kuroko too, was smiling to them. But all this was interrupted by tanned skin, nave orbs and hair, and foul, rude mouth.

"It seems that you two accepted him as a brother, but I'll never accept this brat as my little brother!"

It was Aomine Daiki, glaring daggers at his new little brother. And all kagami could say was…

"baaaaa waaaaa"

* * *

 _ **So how is it? Do i continue it? If there's any errors or grammatical mistakes, I'm really sorry- desu**_

 _ **And please review~**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there~**_

 _ **thanks for your reviews, readers-san**_

 _ **and please read this chapter~**_

* * *

It was their first night with their new little baby brother. Kise was playing with kagami in the living room next to him kuroko, playing too. It all ended when the others joined the two of them. Akashi sat on a couch in front of the baby, looking at the cutie furiously, and Aomine sat at the far end next to Midorima on the same couch away from the baby. And Murasakibara rested beside Akashi. The emperor looked down at kagami, and the toddler just giggled cutely. 'What a weird baby' Akashi thought.

Kagami started patting Kise's arms that was holding the toddlers stomach. The blonde looked down facing the toddler, "What's wrong kagami-chi?" he asked. "Gaaa gaa boo woo" he replied, as he was squirming in his hold. "Maybe he wants you to let him go, and put him on the floor to crawl?" kuroko suggested… Kise placed him on the floor in a sitting position, and let him go carefully. Kagami started to look around him, then he started crawling… Kise was wondering where was heading too, and he finally knew… he was sitting in front Midorima's leg, and wailing his hand high to be carried!

"Waaa waaa" kagami brows were in upside down 'V' shape.

"What do you want?" Midorima raised his brows, and folded his arms. Kise started to panic and kuroko began to worry. Kagami looked really sad of being rejected and had the big puppy eyes, Kise told the megane, that kagami wants to be carried. Midorima just sighed and he knew that, it was obvious. He glanced to Aomine who just looked bored, then down to the baby again. And he gave in…

He picked the baby carefully and gently laying him down on his lap, his head leaning on his strong arms. Aomine backed away a little to have a good look on the rare scene, it was unusual for this tsundere to obey someone except for Akashi, of course. But he just obeyed a baby, a mere orphan.

Kagami's eyes were fixed on the green male, and Midorima just sighed for the umpteenth time, and aske "What?" again.

The toddler just giggled and smiled softly at him, patting the hand that was on his stomach. Midorima can't help but soften his gaze a little. Kuroko noticed his gaze and smile softly, but all of this touching scene was interrupted by Akashi picking the baby up. This moment surprised all of them, why would Akashi bother to pick up a baby? But they also knew that there was no use arguing with the emperor.

Akashi looked at the crimson eyes that was in his hold, and was thinking why he picked up the baby? For the first time in his life, he didn't have answers to one of his problems. He started wondering, but it stopped when kagami….bit….his….finger!

Everybody's face has paled, and they were certain about something 'Kagami's dead'

The emperor was surprised at first, but he managed to glare at him… and the most surprising thing that he didn't stop biting and even worse….he wasn't looking at Akashi but…..Murasakibara! Akashi turned to look at what kagami was focusing his vision at, Murasakibara was sucking a ….lollipop.

"…Are you perhaps….hungry?" he asked

Kagami looked at Akashi, and let go of his biting, and he lit up. "Uuuuuuun ummmm~"

"Hmm? So you are hungry…." Akashi turned to Midorima, who was looking surprised on how he understood the baby. "Shintaro, go make him a warm bottle of milk" and the green head just nodded, also went off to his task.

"Oi, Akashi…. Don't tell me that you accept him as our new little brother!" Aomine picked his ears with his pinkie, and it seems that his question grabbed attention, even that purple head stopped munching to hear the answer.

"It's not like we have any other choice, do we? And if I we _are_ raising a child, we have to raise it in a proper way."

They all nodded excluding two males, a blonde and teal one who were frowning at the first part. Midorima came in, and handed the bottle to Akashi. The emperor eyes returned to the baby who was trying to reach the bottle with an excited face. Then he held the bottle near kagami's face, and the baby started to suck on it happily.

"Daiki…"

"Hmm?"

"You'll take a bath with the baby, so clean him up well"

"Hah? No way!"

" **Daiki, did you just disobey me?** "

"I'll clean him up, don't worry Akashi he's in safe hands."

 **Aomine's P.O.V**

Why should I do these kind of crap, maybe I should drown him? Nah, Akashi will kill me.

"Baaa?" the brat looked at me, and he seemed confused, I think? I just glared at him, and want to drown him in Tokyo bay, maybe I should do that? "Baa baa daa dooo!"

"okay, okay, shut up. For now just raise your arms. Not like you'll understand what I say." I sighed

But the brat raised his arms, like I told him. "Oi, you understand what I say?!" I asked surprisingly. He just grinned at me and waited for me to take of his shirt.

I stepped slowly and carefully in the bathe tub, fear that my life will be in danger (I mean it will be in danger if anything happened to this brat).

I totally relaxed when the warm water hit my body…today was really eventful, having this stupid baby as my little brother…. I can't help but sigh, I looked at him, he was sitting on my lap, and he is tiny, really tiny, also looks fragile…and needs someone…to protect him. No! Snap out of it, Aomine Daiki! He's not related to you, so he's not your little brother. But….oh man, I'm tired! I heard some tapping…I looked down and saw that the brat was touching my abs and making an 'O' face, like it's the first time he see it…. Or maybe it is, ugh who cares.

"OOOOooooooh waaaaaaaa" I stared at his awed face, then he felt my stare on him and looked at me with a smiling face, "you like it that much?" the baby giggled, and his face was flushed from the heat…..flushed? Oh man don't tell me….

I touched his forehead and he was burning up, I picked the brat up and folded him with towel, and got dressed up in a speed of light.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kuroko was chatting with Kise about what should they buy for kagami, and Akashi was playing shogi game with Midorima, while Murasakibara was munching his snacks and listening to their talk. They all were startled by Aomine's scream. "Oi, Kagami developed a fever from the bath, what should I do now?!" they all were surprised to see a panicked Aomine, it's like he reverted back to being chuugaku-mine (Middle school aomine). But they all awoke from their trance when they saw kagami's flushed face, the first one to react was Akashi, he had a worried expression, and unusually panicked for someone he doesn't care. "We should call the doctors! Yeah, but what should we do now? He's burning up! We have to decrease his temperature -" he was cut off by kuroko is firm grasp on his shoulder, and midorima's warm gaze that tell him that their little brother will be fine. Kagami was on the couch and a cold watered towel was on his temple. They all hovered around him, even Murasakibara had a tint of worry on his countenance. They were relieved when they saw his crimson eyes were fluttering open and a 'gaooooooo' sound he let seems that the toddler was just dizzy fom the bath. They all just glanced at each other and chuckled on how cute their brother was.

Murasakibara ruffled kagami's hair and smiled sweetly, they were surprised, aomine was the first one who spoke.

"Hey! I didn't know that you accepted kagami as a little brother?"

"Hmm? I accepted him from the first time we saw him."

"…"

"What, you never asked? And kaga-chin is a cutie…. And his giggles bring smile to our face if you never noticed."

They all just stared…. And 'what' was heard from the purple head, they all just shook their head as in 'no, nothing.'

"guuuu guuuu" the baby was raising his hand and wailing it up happily, grabbing attention. Akashi held him high, and smiled.

"Thank god that you are okay and healthy…"

The morning came, and you could hear the birds chirping and singing happily, sunrays started hitting a blonde male who was in slumber. The baby that was next to him started to wake up, his little hands started rubbing his sleep eyes. And then he straightened his upper half, he was totally in sitting position. Kagami turned to his right to see, another bed that was at the end of the bedroom. There was a tanned man sleeping on it. Kagami beamed with happiness in recognition that the sleeping man was Aomine Daiki.

Kagami started crawling till the edge of the bed, he glanced down on the floor, and back to Kise's sleeping face. Then looked down from the bed to the floor, and that was quite a height of distance. And by accident he slipped his hand when he was trying to crawl back. He fell hard on the floor, he hit his face. He let out a soft whimper, but held his tears back and starting crawling to Aomine's bed. He crawled again and at last he reached the bed, it was a lucky thing that the tanned hand was sticking out of his bed. The toddler started to climb his hand, but when he touched it and tried to stand with its support, he fell on his little bum. And fortunately that caused Aomine to wake up. The navy head was mumbling gibberish.

Aomine looked at his surrounding and he didn't find something. But he believes that he felt something touch his hand.

"uuuuuummmm"

Aomine was startled by the sound, he looked over the bed, and saw a freakin' angel. There was a sitting kagami on the floor, who looked up to face the tanned man, he was biting his lower lip and looking at his big brother was big crimson puppy eyes.

"Kagami? What are doing here? Why are you not sleeping with Kise?" Aomine raised his brows, but all kagami did was raising his hand up to Aomine. The bluenette sighed, but smiled and carried him. He rested kagami on his chest and started ruffling his hair. Kagami giggled and hugged Aomine's neck. Aomine just chuckled and patted the baby's back.

Kise woke up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his side, then he blinked….once, twice and thrice. After that he screamed. The shriek jolted Aomine to wake up from his slumber and also grabbed the rest of the GoM to Kise's room. Kise was telling kuroko that kagami was missing, and that seem to stir a tornado of worry. But it all ended with Aomine's sentence. "Hey, chill out guys! If you're looking for kagami, he's sleeping on my lap." They turned to Aomine and saw the sleeping toddler waking up from the noise. The GoM sighed in relief excluding aomine. Kagami now was sitting, and his back was supported by Aomine's chest. Kise walked, and crouched to Kagami's eyelevel. He poked the baby's chubby cheek, "Kagami-chi, please don't do that again, you nearly gave me heart attack."

The baby tilted his head in confusion, then hugged Kise's face and started giggling. The teenagers were staring at this scene fondly, and a smile crept on their faces.

They all started to eat breakfast together, kagami was sucking his milk bottle on Akashi's lap. While the others were chatting and laughing. Akashi stared at each one of them, they all had happy faces. 'It's been a while since I have seen their happy faces, maybe it's because of….' Akashi thought and smile at his new brother. Kagami looked up at him and smile cutely while drinking. Then he looked at Akashi's breakfast, and his eyes were sparkling.

Akashi chuckled, the others were looking at their emperor brother, they were surprised to see him happy like that; but it was not a bad thing.

"You're not ready to eat that, you'll have to wait for a while until you are big enough to eat it, taiga."

Akashi used Kagami's first name and that was a clue that the emperor accepted the toddler as their new little brother, the rest were not bothered by it, because they accepted him too.

"boo booo" kagami made a duck face, and Kise was laughing at his cute reaction.

"When kagami-chi is sad, angry or bothered about something, he will make that duck face. Isn't he cute-ssu?"

They all started chuckling, even that tsundere Midorima. Kagami saw their happy faces, he started giggling and clapping his small little hands.

Akashi can't help but hug his little angelic brother, he was too cute to be true.

It was the emperors turn to take his brother with him to the school.

"Akashi-kun, be careful on your way to school" the read head smiled at his brother and nodded to him, kagami just waved his hands

"baaaa baaaa" the two of them looked at the toddler, kuroko ruffled his and smiled fondly, "you too kagami-kun. Have fun" kagami nodded his head and grinned widely showing his growing tiny teeth. Akashi took off, and started walking toward his school

Kagami was eying his surrounding, as the pair arrived at school. Mibuchi Reo was the first one to greet the emperor. "Sei-chan, ohayo~" Reo was speaking as usual, and was all over Akashi smiling, but he noticed the cute toddler. Reo carried kagami from under his armpit and started to spin around, squealing like a teenaged girl. "Sei-chan, he's sooooo cute, where did you find this cutie pie?! I want to eat him!" kagami was giggling cutely that reo had a nosebleed. 'It's a crime to be that cute' mumbled the raven head. Akashi just chuckled, and grabbed that Reo's attention.

"Sei-chan, just now….you giggled?! Oh my god, I should have recorded that!"

Akashi ignored his teammate comment, and took kagami from Reo's hold. Kagami rested his head on the crook of Akashi's neck, the emperor looked down to face his brother. And Akashi's other hand started to stroke Kagami's locks gently. Reo was viewing this rare scene fondly, 'it seems that Sei-chan changed to the better, and if it's the toddler, I thank you baby-chan~' Mibuchi smile widened.

Rakuzan basketball club were training hard, and Akashi was their captain. They were running around the gym, kagami was watching them from the benches, the baby was in a sitting position. Akashi from time to time, he will glance to his brother direction, to be sure that the toddler is safe. The emperor kept doing that till the end of their practice. Akashi was talking to Mayuzumi as they were heading back to the benches. The grey head noticed that the emperor was picking up a baby and was smiling sweetly at him, also the baby was giggling cutely at the elder redhead.

"Guuuu guuuu" kagami shook his brother's hand, Akashi looked at him. "What's wrong, taiga?" kagami looked at his brother with a duck face, and Akashi took that as a hint and looks like his little brother was bothered about something. Kagami started to squirm.

"uuuummmm" the baby place his thumb inside his small mouth. Akashi caught a glimpse of what kagami is trying to say. "…..are you hungry?" the toddler's face lit up, and nodded to his question. He took out a bottle of milk and started hand feeding kagami, the baby was laying on Akashi's lap, while his tiny head rested on Akashi's forearm. Reo started squealing on how cute Sei-chan was with the baby, while others were dumbfounded and surprised that Akashi can pull that kind of face, a relaxed countenance, with a soft and loving smile on it, with eyes full of love and care toward his little brother.

After drinking, kagami was let out a satisfied smile, then reached his arms to be carried up. Akashi did what taiga wanted, and kagami started hugging his brother neck, then sled his head onto the crook of Akashi's neck. And eyed his surrounding, his crimson eyes fell on Mayuzumi Chihiro. He started wailing his arms toward him. Akashi just narrowed his eyes at the poor guy, but it stopped when the small cutie said…

"kuwwwwoooo"

Akashi turned his head to the little baby, "do you mean…kuro?" The baby giggled, then nodded. "Well then, his name is not kuro. But Mayuzumi Chihiro…" kagami just tilted his head, then... "kuwooo boo boo?" the emperor nodded, and the baby stopped flailing his little arms, and turned to hug Akashi's neck. The emperor took off from the gym, and headed home. It seems that their baby brother learned a new word today. As they entered the house kuroko greeted them, telling them that the food was ready. He handed kagami to the teal head, and went to wash up.

They all were gathered eating in the kitchen, they were chatting about their day. It seems that Aomine had a practice match, and like always his opponents gave up. The tanned boy looked kind of sad, everyone noticed it, and they all went silent.

"Daa daa"

Their attention was now focused in kagami, kagami looked at them and giggled. "awwwn" they stared again at the baby, he was trying to say something. Aomine looked at the baby, "Awwn, what's that kagami?"

"Aomine-kun, please shut up, so he could speak up"

"Tetsu!"

"So what did you want to say?"

Kagami tilted his head, then looked at Midorima and giggled cutely. Kise took him from Akashi and hugged, he also squealed on how cute and angelic his little brother was. All of them smiled, but Aomine was still in deep thoughts about what happened with his opponents today, but kagami started to tug him, and he was swept from thinking. The navy head ruffled Kagami's hair, "Hmm, what's wrong?"

"A-A-Awoowineee"

Aomine's eyes widened, and the others too. Did they just hear him saying 'Aomine?' The kid mistook in some letters, but he said the tanned guy name. Aomine took him from the blonde's hold, and lifted him up. "You just said my name… you said it!?" the teenager was beaming with happiness, kagami just giggled at his reaction, while the others were sulking on how they want their name to be called by their little angel.

* * *

 _ **Kagami's really is too angelic, i can't describe him well. Anyway hope ya like it, and please review as always and tell me your interesting opinions.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and**_

 _ **JA-NE for now**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! thanks for all of the reviews, favorite, and views readers-san!**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update, here is new chapter!**_

 _ **Hope ya like it~**_

* * *

Akashi started setting his bed and placed a snoring baby, the red head looked at his little brother and smiled. It looks like that he will have a good night rest.

It seems that kagami is an early person, he woke up earlier than the emperor. He started patting Akashi's cheek to wake him up and it does the trick, Akashi starts smiling and ruffling taiga's hair.

"Did you just wake up taiga? You're an early person, and that's good…"

"Nummm nummm" kagami started sucking his thumb, and that was an indication that the baby was…. "Hmm, so you're hungry…." And Akashi hits the spot, taiga started clapping his hand, and giggling adorably.

"Good morning Akashi-kun, taiga-kun…." A voice surprised the two fellas, it even caught that Akashi off guard.

"Tetsuya, you should work on your presence, look you scared taiga."

The little tiger was on verge of crying, but he didn't. He made that cute duck face, which it caused the teenagers to laugh at taiga's reaction.

There was a certain tanned man that was yawning rudely, in which he was rewarded by a jab on his ribs.

"T-Tetsu, what was that for?!" the poor man started to rub his ribs and glared at the teal man. "Please don't pull your rude acts in front of a baby, they learn quite fast and imitate them immediately." Kuroko looked at his former light with his legendary unreadable blank countenance. Aomine was confused, why would his brother act so mean towards him. He started to think of possible reasons on why would tetsu be angry at him, then a light bulb shone.

"Tetsu it can't be that your still jealous about yesterday, kagami's first word was my name" Aomine was jabbed harder on his abdomen and rib so double the pain, also his face was nearly cut by a flying scissor.

The whole family were seeing off their baby and the tanned brother, Aomine carried taiga the way kuroko taught him, and they all had worry expressions in which even that numbskull Daiki noticed it. "What?" he asked, looking at his siblings.

"I don't think mine-chin can take care of kaga-chin"

"I agree to that- nanodayo"

"Maybe I should talk your turn, aomine-kun?"

"Aomine-chi is mean and rude, he can't handle kagami-chi-ssu"

"That's right, so how about it Daiki?"

Aomine snapped and shouted at them. Then stomped away with kagami in his hold, while the petite tiger just waved his hand happily.

 **Aomine's P.O.V.**

What the hell is wrong with these guys, they even know that I accepted kagami as our little brother, but maybe they are still on about yesterday. I looked down to taiga who was smiling from ear to ear. I sighed, at least they're not picking on me now.

A sudden vibration took over my body, I thought it was my phone, but it wasn't. The one who was vibrating was kagami. He suddenly turned his face from the street, and hid his face on the crook of my neck. I patted his back and wanted to get him off me but he clung hard like glue never letting go.

"Hey what's wrong?" I gave up the idea to separate him from, but started drawing circles on his back.

"uuuuuuuuuu"

"Hmmm, are you crying?" kagami shook his head, and clutched hard.

"wan wan" wan wan? What's that is it a code or something, but it sounds familiar. I looked around me, eying my surrounding, and my eyes fell on something.

…..A dog….

"Kagami…..don't tell… are you scared of dogs?"

 _Bingo,_ kagami jolted, and I just ruffled his hair telling him it's okay. As the dog started coming closer by each step, the little red head sunk his head deeper on my shoulder. I shooed the dog and glared at him, daring him to walk forward, so the little pup ran away.

It seems that kagami saw my actions, because he was awed. His big eyes were widened and they were beaming sparkles all over the place.

"awwowine kaaawkoiiiii sshhhhhugoooooi!"

I looked amazed at my little brother, did he just say that I'm cool and amazing, this baby starts to learn many words and that amazes me. I raised him up to the sky, and grinned widely.

"Ne kagami what's my name?" I asked the still amazed baby. His smiled widely showing his tiny tooth.

"AWowine!" I laughed at the way he pronounced my name, and he just tilted his head. "It's not Awowine, but AOMine, say it again kagami!" I returned the baby to his usual position. "uuuuu?" kagami took his index finger and placed it in his tiny mouth. "C'mon say it!"

Kagami nodded his head and tried, "A-A-Awoonine" I nearly face palmed, but didn't do it. I focused d my attention on the baby.

"AOMINE, say it"

"AAONineeee"

"Okay now you just have to change the 'N' so do your best, and once more time say AOMINE"

"A-A-AHOMINEEEE"

I stared at him, he stared back at me. I couldn't control in it anymore, I started laughing out a loud for a few minute, "T-that did it, don't sat Aho instead of Ao, they hold two different meaning Bakagami!" I ruffled Kagami's hair, and the baby just smiled at me.

"Uuun Aomineeeee"

I paused, he just called my name; he just called my damn name. I smiled at him widely and stared hugging the damn brat.

"What the hell you were pulling tricks on me or what kagami!" kagami hugged my neck and giggled, I released him, "Hey, say my name once again!" I asked him.

"AWOWINEEEEE"

"…"

"Awoowwineee?"

"Kagami, please don't do that to me," I sighed "anyway let's go to school now…"

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The pair arrived to school, as he walk in everybody were staring at him, and that was not a weird thing since Aomine was the ace of the GOM, but today was quite different. They were gasping and murmuring, they saw a rare scene, the cocky Aomine Daiki was carrying a baby and looking at him with a fondly eyes. Maybe it will rain cats today, all of them thought.

Aomine and kagami were walking down the hallways, and the baby was eying his surrounding excitingly. "Do you like it here?" asked the tanned teenager, "Uuuuuun!" kagami showed his usual happy face.

"DAAAAAAIIIIII-CHHAAAAAN"

Aomine 'tsk-ed' when he heard the voice, he knew nothing good comes from that person, he turned to see a pink haired girl, a beauty in fact wailing her hands greeting the grumpy male with a smile. "What do you want Satsuki?!" yes, she was indeed, Touou's manager, Momoi Satsuki.

"Dai-chan good morning, ne, ne, I heard some weird rumours floating-" she paused, then screamed "So the rumours were true, you _are_ holding a baby, a heartless ganguro!?"

Aomine had a tick on his forehead, but he only glared at her. "So, what of it?!" the navy one retorted back at her. She was stunned, but Momoi broke out her trance and started to squeal. Aomine was surprised by the high pitch scream, it even jolted kagami.

She took the baby from Aomine's hold, the ganguro started protesting, but he was kicked hard on his shin. "OH My GOD, what is this cutie pie, he's sooooooooooooo adorable, I just want to eat him, ne, ne, ne, Dai-chan from where did you kidnap him?! How dare you keep him a secret from me? Ohhhhhh Dai-chan please give him to me!" kagami was squeezed in her hold, he didn't have this usually happy face when being was hugged. He reached out for Aomine, with his duck face.

"A-Awowine!"

Momoi Satsuki died with nosebleed.

Aomine arrived at last to his classroom, he was seated at the back of the room, and he didn't mind that. It was peaceful out there, and he could sleep without getting caught, but he usually skips classes. This time he sat throughout the first two periods, and he received confused glances from his classmates and teachers. It was known for their math teacher to be an uptight person, also he was infamous for his short temper. So he was boiling in rage when he saw the bored look on Aomine's face and a baby was sitting on his lap.

"Aomine-kun, what do you think you're doing?!"

Aomine opened one of his closed eyes and stared fiercely at the teacher, which it cause him to flinch under his student gaze. "Hah? Nothing, listening to you, isn't that obvious?!"

The teacher snapped….

"AND WHAT IS WITH THAT BABY ON YOUR LAP?! YOU BRAT, FROM WHERE DID YOU GET HIM?! GIVE HIM TO ME!"

Kagami clutched Aomine's shirt, and the tanned felt the baby's shivering chubby hands. The teacher was fuming and stomping towards the pair. Aomine reached his hand to the toddler's hair and ruffled it gently, burying Kagami's face on his chest, and stuck his indexes in Kagami's ear to not hear the teacher shouting, the toddler looked up to Aomine.

"Buuu?"

"It's all right." Aomine smiled at the baby, which it relaxed Kagami's tensed back.

He glanced back to the teacher who was now in front of him, reaching his hand to grab the petite tiger. Aomine slapped sensei's hand away, and glared at him. "Get your hands off my little brother." Everybody was surprised when they heard Aomine grumble out loudly, even the teacher was halted. But he managed to break out of it when Aomine started walking away, and kagami sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Aomine reached his favourite spot, the roof. He sighed and started climbing the stairs; laid on his back looking at the clear sky.

Kagami got into his vision, and started patting the tanned face. Aomine raise a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Buu waa"

He started touching Aomine's nose, and touched his hair, moved his hand toward his mouth and…. Started pulling it.

"Ow OOw owwww, kagami let go really what are you doing?!" Aomine had tears bucked up at the corner of his eyes, kagami just sat back on Aomine's chest and started giggling. The tanned man just smiled at him, and asked.

"Hey kagami, say my name…"

"AWOWINE!" kagami beamed happily.

Aomine chuckled and said "It's Aomine, but today you can have it your way."

* * *

 _ **So did you like it? hope so! please review as much as you want, and i'm sorry for the errors!**_

 _ **Until next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Umm, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPADATE!**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the favorites, reviews and advises, I'm really thankful!**_

* * *

"Look at how cute he is!"

"I didn't know that the heartless punk can take care of a baby"

"U-um I don't think it's wise to talk loudly, I'M SORRY!"

"I agree with him, you don't want to wake up Aomine, don't we?"

"Haha this is getting interesting!"

The sleeping figure started to stir in his sleep, he was seriously getting annoyed by the noises, he woke up suddenly when he felt a 'grrrrr' sound, and Aomine was surprised out of his wits when he saw the hovering figures around Him.

The tanned male scowled, "What the hell?!" the baby was pinched by Momoi on his cheek. Imayoshi was smiling creepily at the scene, in which it even jolted Kagami from his struggle. Kagami moved his eyes to the creepy guy, and gulped. Imayoshi just laughed at the baby's reaction, he crouched near the toddler. "Are you scared of me?" And went back to his standing position, the creepy man managed to fake a sad face, which it worked on the poor baby.

Kagami looked at the raven head, and shook his head frivolously. The toddler looked at him as the elder began talking again, "Then, do you hate me?" Kagami looked shocked at the guy, he never hated anyone, even if he was a baby, he understood mostly what others say. The toddler started crawling down Aomine's chest, who was still in laying position on the roof watching the scene. Kagami crawled to Imayoshi's feet and sat with his hands forward between his thighs, looking up with his big cute crimson eyes at the black guy who looked like a titan in front of a baby whose height won't even pass his waist, in other words the baby was tiny as a basketball, or maybe a little bit bigger.

"Hmmm what is it?" Imayoshi asked with the usual smile. Kagami managed to flash a bright and cute smile. "MINNA DAISUKI!"

Momoi may suffer from blood loss, because her nose bled again, Wakamatsu was quiet for the first time, Sakurai blushed, Susa smiled, and Imayoshi was…..

"Ne, Aomine, can I take this baby home with me?"

Aomine started to get pissed, so he took the baby from them and ran off. The tanned man dashed out of the school, Kagami was raising his hands up and going "Weee weeeeee". Aomine managed to land on the main street.

Okay, so now what should he do? It's too early for the pair to go back home, he started wandering around the streets, looking for some entertainment. There was this silence that happened in a moment, but it was broken by a baby's stomach growling.

Aomine looked at the toddler, "You hungry?" Kagami looked up at him, "Num Num" Aomine sighed and started looking in the bag, as he opened it, looked inside it, and then he closed it again.

"Sorry buddy there's no food in here", Kagami lowered his head, and he looked depressed. Aomine felt guilty for that, he started thinking of possible places, and he got one. His face lit up and the toddler noticed his expression, Aomine looked at Kagami and grinned

"Let's go to Maji Burger!"

* * *

Aomine ordered some teriyaki burgers, and started pondering on what should he order for an eight month toddler. The burgers came and he was still thinking about it, the tanned man started unwrapping the first burger, Akashi will kill him if he couldn't satisfy the child hunger. He looked at his younger brother expecting to found him sad or depressed, but the baby was awed. Wait what? Awed?

"OOOOAAAaAwaaAAAAA!" he was clearly drooling at the sight of the burger. "W-what you want to try the burger?" Kagami nodded frivolously "Uuuuuuuun!"

Aomine gave the petite tiger a small piece of his burger, and hoped that he won't choke on it. Kagami held the burger with his two little hands, and flashed a super bright smile to the tanned man, "Awowine AWIGATOU!" and started wolfing the burger. Aomine looked dumbfounded, the baby was eating the burger, and he is fine.

And now the baby was on his third one after checking that it was fine feeding him. Like how can a baby wolf down burgers and is not satisfied with only one, Aomine learned that Kagami was a special case.

After finishing eating the burgers and drinking a milkshake, which Kagami demanded for more, now they were heading back home.

* * *

 **Aomine's P.O.V.**

I'm tired, it was a long day, even if I didn't do anything, even if I just fed Kagami. I mean how can a baby eat that much, is that even normal?! Anyway I just want to hit the bed and have a good night sleep!

"Awowine…"

I looked down at my younger brother, and it seems that he's also sleepy. "Hm?" I answered him. Kagami rubbed his eyes and yawned, but he muttered something.

"Awigatou"

I smiled at him, "You're welcome, I guess?"

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The pair was slightly drifting into sleep, you could hear Kagami's continuous little yawns, and Aomine's too. But it all ended when they met an unexpected person.

"…Daiki…"

Aomine glared at that person, in which the tense atmosphere jolted Kagami from his dozing. "Why the hell are you here…..Haizaki?!" the tanned man scoffed at the name when he pronounced it.

"Hmmm, me? Just walking down the streets. What about you?" he glared at the navy guy, but his eye's wandered on…."Who's that baby?" Aomine glared daggers at the guy and moved Kagami close to him. "Get off my case, will ya?" Aomine grumbled at the braided guy. Kagami started to feel worried, he looked up at his brother, but it scared him how the tanned man had this extremely angry face. Anyway he gathered his courage and gulped. Kagami started pronouncing his brother name with a trembling voice.

"A-Awowine….."

The tanned man noticed the trembling little hands , he looked down at his brother and relaxed. He flashed a gentle smile and said in a gentle voice "Hey it's alright buddy, don't worry." Kagami just smiled back at him, then turned to see Haizaki laughing.

The braided man roared in laughter, Aomine just glared at him. "I didn't laugh like this in years, you're being soft and gentle that it makes me want to puke! So who is that kid, Daiki?!" Aomine rolled his eyes, but he answered. "Little brother." Haizaki's smirk dropped.

"So after I left you guys, you went and picked another brother, moreover a baby?!"

"Hey, don't lump him with you, he's much better than you, and I'm grateful that Kagami is here with us!" Haizaki glared at the tanned man when he said the sentence, the mood and atmosphere were getting uglier by the second.

Kagami started to panic, he looked back and forth at the bickering teenagers, the redhead had an idea, but he wasn't sure about it. He looked toward Haizaki and pointed at him, "Ne Awowine, dawe?" And the question silenced them, Aomine sighed, "He's Haizaki Shougo who used to be our brother, and got kicked out of the house because of his damn personality and troubles. Even Akashi was the one who replaced Haizaki with Kise."

Haizaki gave off a death glare, and scoffed. "It's not like he understands what you say!" Aomine looked at the braided man, "Nah, he understands what we say. Isn't that right, Kagami?" the toddler nodded and smiled. Haizaki just clicked his tongue, and turned to walk away.

"S-S-Sougo!"

Haizaki was halted, he turned to face the baby, and saw Kagami's face lit up when the braided man responded to it. Aomine was left with his jaw hanging in the air. Haizaki pointed to himself, "You mean me?" Kagami nodded, "…..One thing, my name is not Sougo, but SHOugo"

"S-SHOugo?"

"That's right brat!" kagami clapped his hand happily, and Haizaki ruffled the baby's hair. Aomine snapped and slapped Haizaki's hand away harshly, the braided man started rubbing it.

"What was that for?!" Aomine ignored him and raised Kagami to his eye level. "Listen Kagami, the braided mop is not your brother!" you could hear Haizaki complaining about the nickname Aomine gave him, "Shougo-nii-chan, noch nii-chan?" Kagami tilted his head cutely and stuck his index finger in his little mouth, showing big cute puppy eyes.

"UGH! Don't show me that face, and yes he's not your nii-chan! If Akashi knew about this, you calling Haizaki by his given name, you'll see a bloody battle going on!" just remembering the punishments the emperor gave, the two of them, yes Haizaki was included in this too; they shivered. Haizaki started getting annoyed, It's like he was treated like a germ, but it all died away.

"What's the meaning of this, Daiki, Shougo?"

The two teenagers were startled by the voice, they were sweating a lot because they really know who does the voice belong to, the two of them slowly turned their heads to the source, and they wished that they were wrong. But luck wasn't on their side this time, Akashi stood there, folding his arms, Black aura was emitting from him, and he gave the creepiest and scariest smile that the emperor could afford.

Aomine and Haizaki gulped, and they wished if they could see tomorrow's daylight.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, and sorry for the errors. Please review, it gives me energy to write!**_


End file.
